


Side by Side

by theirincest



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Incest, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirincest/pseuds/theirincest
Summary: Sleeping on the ground is uncomfortable. Sleeping with Carver less so.





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> If we're gonna die, bury us alive  
> If you're searching for us you'll find us side by side  
> That's my, that's my man

The house they live in Lothering is small, two bedrooms for five people and small kitchen area with a rickety old table and wobbly chairs. Marian sleeps on a bedroll in the living room after one of the beds in the room she shares with her siblings had given out. It doesn’t bother her, not really - she’d rather have Carver and Bethany sleep soundly than have to deal with them being cranky from lack of a good night’s rest. She can deal with it better than them, and she doesn’t want to bother mother by sleeping in the same bed as her. Ever since father died… Marian can’t even look at the door of her parents bedroom without all the hairs on her arms standing up.

“We can switch out with sleeping on the bedroll,” Carver says the following moment when he prepares their tea. It’s his turn to make breakfast today, and he barely spares Marian a glance as she turns on the floor and huffs when her hips protest.

“I can handle it.”

“Of course you can.” She can practically hear Carver rolling his eyes at her. “Remind me to never try being  nice to you again.”

“Because you try to so often.” Marian chuckles humorlessly. “If you want to sleep on the ground, be my guest. But don’t complain to me that you can’t swing your sword around the next day.”

 

They spend their day asking around Lothering for work, which they find in the form of a farmer taking pity on them and giving them an acceptable hourly wage for helping him with his harvest. Acceptable for how desperate they are to finally be able to buy enough supplies to build another bed for Marian , at least. Farming isn’t their favourite job, and probably one of the least interesting out of all the ones they’ve taken before, but they know the man they’re working for, and they know they’ll actually get paid by the end of it.

“Almost enough to finally buy that sodding wood,” Carver says as they trot home that night, Bethany almost falling asleep while standing. They’re dirty and sweaty from a day’s work, and Marian is already looking forward to being able to finally sponge herself off before falling into bed. Bedroll, she corrects herself, sighing at the prospect of having to sleep on the floor for another few days before Carver will find the time to build a new frame.

When they arrive Leandra is cooking dinner, a stir fry that smells so delicious, saliva gathers in her mouth and she has to swallow it down. They’ll have to clean up first or else they’ll track dirt through the house, and Bethany leaves first to use the wooden tub filled with water from the well behind the house. Carver and Marian stay in front of the house, Carver polishing his sword while Marian picks at a few loose threads on her robe. She can’t afford to fix it now - she’d rather have the bed than a replaced string of yarn, and they can’t afford both. Not since father’s death.

“I’ll go into town tomorrow to buy the supplies,” Carver says after a while. “It’ll take me day to work on the frame, but it should be done in a few days.”

“Thank you.” Marian smiles at him, though it feels strained - she’s way too tired to play nice right now.

“No problem,” Carver replies, keeping his gaze on his weapon.

They’re quiet until Bethany comes around the back of the house, wearing fresh clothes and looking even more tired and worn out. Carver jerks his head at Marian, so she goes next, quickly taking off her clothes and stepping into the water. Bethany had already warmed it up, so it doesn’t take Marian long until she’s done bathing - she’s never enjoyed spending more time than necessary naked outside, in the open. Their house might be outside of Lothering, but she still doesn’t want anyone accidentally stumbling upon her while she’s undressed.

She only realises she’s forgotten to bring a towel when she’s ready to get out.

“Shit,” Marian mumbles, briefly pondering to use her dirty clothing to dry off, but it’s caked in dirt. “Damnit! Carver?” she calls out, sinking deep into the tub, glad that it’s dark enough outside she can barely make out shapes.

“What is it?” he calls out, tentatively taking a few steps around the side of the house.

“Can you bring me a towel?”

“A towel? You forgot a towel?”

“Yes, a towel,” Marian hisses. “Sometime tonight, or else you’ll have cold water.”

Carver huffs, but then she hears him approach, stopping short just before he would come into her view. “Use mine.”

“Okay. Can you give it to me?”

Carver groans, and then steps around the corner with his hand held in front of his eyes. He stumbles blindly into the direction of the bath tub, almost falling over Marian ’s discarded clothing in the process. It makes him stumble, and he has to stop shielding his eyes in order to catch himself, his eyes meeting Marian ’s when he looks up.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before?” Marian tries to lighten the mood. “We used to take baths together  as kids.”

“Sure.” Carver clears his throat, then holds out the towel, averting his eyes. “Here.”

Marian stands up from where she’s sitting in the water, grabbing for the scratchy cloth and wrapping herself up in it. She can see Carver’s gaze flicker briefly over her body as she’s standing, but she decides not to mention it - it’s natural for her brother to be curious, she tells herself. It’s not like he’s getting ample opportunity to see naked girls in his spare time. He’s been trying his best with that girl Peaches, but last she heard Carver still hadn’t gotten more from her than a few kisses and some over the clothes groping.

“Thanks,” Marian says as she steps out, brushing against Carver. Her brother clears his throat again and turns away as Marian begins toweling herself off. He’s making this so much more awkward than it needs to be with his childish behaviour, and Marian tries her hardest to think of a joke to lighten the mood, but nothing comes to mind.

She reaches for her clean clothing and quickly changes into them, tapping Carver on the shoulder when she’s done. He reluctantly turns around, looking at the ground and only lifting his head when he sees that she’s wearing trousers.

“Your towel,” Marian says, holding out the cloth.

“Alright, I’ll bathe now,” Carver says, taking it back, his fingers curling into the fabric.

Marian starts walking towards the entrance of the house, looking behind her to check if she had forgotten any of her clothes when she sees Carver with the towel presses to his face, breathing in her scent. Warmth floods Marian’s face when she sees her brother trying to chase her scent, his eyes closed in concentration. She quickly turns around again and practically sprints to the front door, her heart hammering in her chest.

Dinner is quick and quiet, all of them exhausted and just wanting to get into bed as soon as possible. Bethany barely makes it through her meal before she falls into bed, Marian closing the door to the bedroom behind her as her sister begins snoring. Carver is still up, sitting at the table, while Leandra stacks the plates on the kitchen counter before disappearing in her bedroom as well.

“I can take the bedroll today,” Carver says when Marian gets down on the ground, snuggling up under her ratty old blanket.

“It’s alright, I can endure another few days. I need you not grumpy so you won’t accidentally let a few nails stick out of the bed frame.”

Carver chuckles, though it sounds forced. “I’m serious, Marian, I’ll survive.”

“And I will, too. Now hop, go have sweet dreams of Peaches, brother dear.”

Carver rolls his eyes but leaves the living area, stopping in the frame of the bedroom door for just a few seconds before shaking his head and heading inside. He’s being weird, ever since he saw her in the bath tub. Marian hopes he’ll get over it by himself, and they won’t have to talk about it - it’s not that weird, it had been an accident.

Him sniffing the towel wasn’t an accident, she thinks, but shakes her head at herself when she thinks about what it could mean. They shouldn’t think about each other like that - she’s his older sister and should be source of stability, not some sort of sex object for him. She groans at the trail her thoughts are leading her on, and quickly turns onto her front to press her overheating face into the thin pillow below her. She was not going to think about her brother being handsome, or cute, or adorable. Those thoughts were reserved for Peaches, if she ever worked up the nerve to disappear with Carver for a few hours.

Marian falls into a fitful sleep, plagued by desire demons taking on the form of her brother and trying to convince her to spend time with them. She sneers at them - would they think that after this many years of magic training, she would fall for one of these obvious tricks?

It’s only when she realises that she has her actual, physical body during one of those dreams that she realises some of it might actually be reality.

Marian grumbles when somebody rustles her blanket, letting cold air in beneath it and making her shiver. It’s too dark in the room to see much of it, but there’s an outline clearly belonging to a man getting into her bed, his body sliding alongside hers.

“Carver?” Marian asks sleepily, rubbing over her face with her hands. “What are you doing?”

“Shh.” Carver shushes her as he lies down next to her on his side, one of his hands landing to rest on her waist. Marian makes a confused noise as his fingers grip her firmly and he pulls her against her. “I saw you in the bath today.”  
  
“I know.” Marian tries to sound stern, but fails when she feels Carver’s erection press against her abdomen. She almost begins to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, but a choked-off moan from Carver stops her. “What are you doing?”

“I want you,” Carver says, his voice so low Marian has to strain her ears to even hear him. “I want you like this.” His hand travels beneath her top and up to her breasts, grabbing each in his palm and lightly squeezing before focusing on her nipples. Marian moans at the sudden shock of being touched like that - she hasn’t lain with a man in a few weeks, not having had opportunity for any free time while trying to make as much money as possible.

“Carver…” Marian begins to protest, but then he rolls her onto her back and climbs on top of her, his cock pressing between her legs as he pushes up her shirt and wraps his lips around her right nipple. Her complaint dies in her mouth, her lips parted as Carver sucks at her and begins rocking his hips. His touches are inexperienced, eagerness making up for much of his lack of finesse. Marian closes her eyes when Carver begins kissing down her abdomen and then over her trousers, pressing his face between her thighs.

“Wait,” Marian gasps, reaching down with trembling hands to unfasten her breeches. Carver is like a wild animal when he realises what she’s doing, ripping the breeches off her legs and throwing them on the ground next to them before diving between her legs again, his tongue licking over the exposed skin between her crotch and her thighs. He pulls her smallclothes away after a few seconds, hesitating for just a few moments before he lowers his face again. Marian can see him bite his lip before he parts them to let his tongue travel over her folds.

“It tastes… different than I thought,” Carver admits after a few tentative licks. “Saltier.”

“Peaches never let you do that to her?” Marian asks, feeling glee at knowing she’s the first one Carver is doing this with.

“She let me see once,” Carver admits, “but I wasn’t allowed to touch.”

Marian hums and Carver starts kissing her pussy, his tongue coming out every few seconds, trying to learn how she likes him touching her. “Up here,” Marian mumbles after a while, pointing to her clit. “Lick here.” Carver nods and complies - maybe for the first time in his life. It’s almost laughable at how good they’re getting along right now, usually at each other’s throats when spending more than five minutes in the same room. Having him eat her out certainly makes him a more agreeable companion, Marian muses.

He’s sloppy and untrained, too much spit and not enough pressure, but he gets the job done. Marian can feel herself getting wetter by the second, but she won’t come with him slobbering all over her like an excited Mabari.

“Lie down,” she commands, rolling onto her front and then getting on her knees between Carver’s legs. He’s pushing down his trousers already, his cock straining against the material and snapping up against his belly when they come off. Marian maneuvers around on the bedroll until his clothes are all off, lying in a heap next to them. She pulls off her remaining clothes as well until she’s nude in front of him, his eyes wide as he tries to see all he can see in the dim light inside the living room.

“ _Marian_ ,” Carver breaths out as she leans down and takes his cock in her mouth, licking over his head and tasting the pre-come that has gathered there. When she pulls down his foreskin, even more of it hits her tongue, and she can feel Carver’s thighs spasming as he gets used to the wet heat around his mouth. Marian goes slow, careful not to overwhelm him, so he doesn’t come embarrassingly fast without even a chance to savour what they’re doing.

“Wait,” he pants after a few seconds, his hands gripping at her shoulders when she wraps a hand around his shaft. “I’m too close.”

Marian nods, pulling off his cock and opting to just lick lightly over it from the base to his head. He’s jumping in her hand, and his balls are drawn up tightly to his body - he’s ready to bust any second.

“Try to hold it,” Marian whispers as she lies down with her back to him, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her so his palm is back on her breast and his crotch is pressed against her bum. She props up one leg in invitation for him to take her - and Carver scrambles as he reaches for his cock and blindly stabs against her crotch, trying to find his way inside. Marian takes pity on him and guides him herself, hearing him gasp and feeling him stiffen when his cock sinks into her. His hand moves from her tits to her waist, holding onto her as he begins thrusting, short little jerks, that barely pull out of her before he’s pressing against her again.

“Oh Maker,” Carver whispers, his hot breath hitting Marian ’s neck. His lips are on her skin a few seconds later, kissing and sucking, though not hard enough to bruise her.

“I’m going to come,” Carver says just after a few seconds, his cock slipping out of her so he can wrap his hand around it, jerking himself off. The head of his cock bumps against her on every stroke upwards, until Carver is groaning against her and spilling, his seed dripping down Marian ’s pussy and onto her thighs. She can feel Carver’s heart beat against her back, faster than it does even after battle, his breath ragged as he comes down from the edge.

“I didn’t- you didn’t, right?” he asks after a few seconds of silence.

“No worries,” Marian replies. “Most men can’t manage it.”

Carver rests his forehead against her back and nods. He wipes his hand on her sheet, and Marian has half the mind to have a go on him for that, but she’s too mortified to open her mouth. They’re so fucking stupid - what had they just done? Maker, she’d never be able to look anyone in her family in the eyes again after this, least of all Carver. It must hit him the same moment as it does her, because he’s rolling on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

“I…” he says, swallowing hard. “I guess I’ll go back to my room now.”

“Yes,” Marian replies, her voice hoarse. “Don’t want to explain to mum why we’re having a sleepover tomorrow morning.”

“Right. Well.” Carver stands up and shifts through the clothes, trying to decide what was his and what was hers. He tiptoes back into the bedroom he shares with Bethany without a glance back into Marian ’s direction, quietly closing the door behind him and leaving Marian to lie in the wet spot of his release.

Inconsiderate douchebag, she grumbles to herself as she dries herself between her legs - the sheets are messed, anyway. She’d have much fun explaining that to Leandra, so Marian decides laundry would be her duty for the week.

No way in hell this secret would ever find the light of day.

**Author's Note:**

> http://theirincest.tumblr.com/


End file.
